


Control

by wonhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhyuk/pseuds/wonhyuk
Summary: Kihyun gets a new hairstyle and isn’t overly fond of it. Wonho really likes it, maybe more than he should.





	Control

“I can’t believe I did this,” Kihyun admitted bitterly, staring into the bathroom mirror with a slight frown on his face. The singer ran his hands through his hair, combing his fingers through his freshly dyed, bright-pink locks. He sighed, unsure how he felt about the spontaneous decision to dye his hair such a wild color, especially when Minhyuk was the one who was originally suppose to do it.

“I like it,” Wonho replied, standing behind him. He leaned back against the doorframe, cocking his head to the side as he watched Kihyun.

“Easy for you to say, hyung. Your haircut looks cool,” Kihyun remarked, looking back at Wonho through the mirror.

Wonho chuckled lightly, running a hand through his own newly dyed hair. It was still blonde from their previous promotions, except the tips had been dyed a vivid blue that faded into the blonde.

“See? You agree with me,” Kihyun added with another sigh before straightening up and taking a step back from the mirror.

“I said I liked it,” Wonho replied, smiling. “We’ll always be able to spot you in a crowd.”

Kihyun cursed and lightly smacked Wonho on the shoulder, making the other laugh. He promptly walked out of the bathroom and made his way into the kitchen of their dorm, rolling his eyes when he heard Wonho follow behind him. Ignoring his friend, Kihyun began to put dishes away that had been left out to dry, slightly annoyed that he always had to be the one to clean up.

“Kihyun-ah, I didn’t mean it,” Wonho said, attempting to stifle his laughter. He leaned back against the kitchen counter with his arms folded across his chest.

“Hyung, why don’t you make yourself useful and help me,” Kihyun replied.

Wonho sighed and went to help him, taking the clean dishes that Kihyun handed to him and put them away in their proper places. After they had finished, Kihyun wasted no time to start preparing dinner, taking out some instant ramen from the cabinet.

“Aren’t you going to come out with us? I told Minhyuk we’d meet them in an hour,” Wonho said, his gaze moving from Kihyun to the ramen he started preparing.

“I’m not going out tonight,” Kihyun replied, setting a large pot in the sink. He turned on the faucet and filled the pot with water before setting it on the stove.

“They’ll like your hair,” Wonho reassured, watching his friend.

Kihyun sighed, continuing to prepare his meal. “I’d rather stay inside tonight, hyung.”

Wonho was quiet for a few seconds, watching Kihyun as he turned the stove on. “I’ll eat dinner with you,” he said.

“You don’t have to,” Kihyun replied nonchalantly.

Wonho sighed and shook his head before he moved next to Kihyun, obviously wanting to help. “You know I like ramen and I can help cook,” he said with a small smirk on his face.

Kihyun looked up at Wonho and raised a brow quizzically. “You’re a terrible cook.”

The elder laughed leaned across his friend in order to take out utensils from the sliding drawer, causing Kihyun to monetarily stiffen. Wonho straightened back up and smiled, handing Kihyun a large spoon. “You’re mean, Kihyun-ah.”

Kihyun swallowed and took the spoon from his friend before going back to work. “You’re not _that_ terrible, but I’ll cook. You can set the table.”

Wonho sighed and rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Kihyun concentrated on cooking dinner, setting the ramen in the pot after the water finally started to boil. “What time will they’ll be back?” he asked.

“I don’t know. Not having cell phones makes things so much more difficult,” Wonho replied, sitting at the table after he had finished putting out the dishes. He set his iPad down in front of him and sent a message to their manager, knowing he’d quickly reply.

“I know, I hate carrying my iPad everywhere,” Kihyun replied.

“He says they’ll be back late,” Wonho replied after receiving a response from  their manager. “Jooheon and Changkyun-ie are going to the studio and the others want to go to that cafe Minhyuk likes.”

“Ah, I could use some coffee,” Kihyun remarked. “Maybe next time.”

“You should come to my mom’s cafe next time I go,” Wonho added. “She misses you.”

“As soon as our schedule permits you know I will,” Kihyun replied. “I miss her too.”

“She’ll love your hair,” Wonho said, looking back over at Kihyun.

Kihyun shook his head and sighed, his back to Wonho as he continued to cook. “You’re never going to let it go, are you?”

The elder bit his lip and softly chuckled. “You’re the one not letting it go.”

Kihyun mumbled under his breath so that his hyung couldn’t hear him, mournfully regretting having gone to the hairdresser earlier that day. When Minhyuk said that he could no longer maintain his bleached hair, why did he open his big mouth and tell their manager that he could do it instead?

As Kihyun was mumbling and furiously stirring the ramen without even realizing what he was doing, Wonho got up from the dining room table and walked back into the kitchen. He stood behind Kihyun, curiously watching him, and a few moments passed before Kihyun registered that he was even there. Unexpectedly he felt a hand in his hair and Kihyun froze like a deer caught in a car’s headlights as the sudden sensation took him by surprise.

“It’s really not that bad, Kihyun-ah,” Wonho said, continuing to run a hand through Kihyun’s hair. “It looks nicer up close. It suits your skin.”

Kihyun was staring down at the pot of boiling ramen, which was probably becoming overcooked. “Thanks, hyung,” he said, finally managing to reply.

“You look handsome, Kihyun-ah. I don’t know why you hate it so much,” Wonho added before finally withdrawing his hand.

Kihyun let out a slow breath and turned off the stove. Wonho still hadn’t moved from where he was standing and the singer was beginning to feel slightly claustrophobic. “Hyung, ah, can you help me with this?”

Wonho had been staring at Kihyun and shook off whatever daze he had been in when he heard his name. “Sorry; of course.”

With their dinner finally cooked, the two sat down in the dining room and eagerly ate their meal, slurping ramen into their mouths. They were quiet while they ate, as all of their members usually were. With such hectic schedules–practicing and performing all of the time, everyone was usually very hungry. Whenever it was time to eat they’d laugh and share stories, but only after they’d had a few mouthfuls of food.

“Ah, I’m so full,” Wonho said after he had finished, leaning back in his chair.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Kihyun replied before slurping the last of his broth.

“You’re such a good cook, Kihyun-ah. You should open a restaurant and make ramen.”

“Not everyone likes ramen as much as you, hyung,” Kihyun replied, smiling.

Wonho laughed and stretched in his seat, feeling very full from his meal. Kihyun watched him momentarily before averting his gaze and busied himself by beginning to clean the table.

“I can clean up,” Wonho said, standing. He promptly took Kihyun’s bowl away from him and began bringing dishes into the kitchen.

Kihyun raised a curious brow but didn’t bother to fight with him; watching Wonho as he placed the rest of the dishes into the kitchen sink and began washing them. He continued to watch him, perhaps for too long, before consciously shaking his head and getting up to turn his attention elsewhere. Usually he would have cleaned up himself, or at least made himself useful in some way, but at the moment Kihyun needed some space.

The singer swiftly retreated into his room that he shared with three other members, relieved that he had some alone time to himself for once. After climbing up into his bunk he shed the sweater he had been wearing over his shirt and tossed it to the end of his mattress before laying down. After settling in he took his headphones out from his pocket and began looking through music on his iPad before he heard a crash come from the kitchen.

“Hyung?” Kihyun shouted.

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” Wonho replied.

“Are you okay?” Kihyun asked, concerned.

“I just dropped a plate,” Wonho replied.

Kihyun sighed and shook his head, hearing Wonho scrambling around the kitchen in an effort to clean up the mess. He promptly lowered himself from his bunk and made his way back out into the living area, his hands on his hips when he saw his elder. Wonho was on his hands and knees sweeping up the broken pieces of glass with a handheld broom, looking utterly distraught.

“Hyung, be careful. You could be kneeling in glass,” Kihyun said, immediately going to help him.

“I’m so sorry, Kihyun-ah,” Wonho replied, obviously upset.

Normally Kihyun would have been more condescending in a similar situation, but the look on Wonho’s face made him close his mouth. “It’s okay, hyung,” he replied, gently touching the other’s shoulder. “It’s just a plate. Let me help you.”

Kihyun took the broom from Wonho and finished sweeping the glass into a dustpan as Wonho held open a bag to dump it in. After Kihyun was sure all of the glass had been cleaned from the floor he let out a relieved sigh.

“Shit,” Wonho cursed.

“What?” Kihyun asked, looking over at Wonho.

The elder was standing in front of the kitchen sink with the faucet on, running his hands under the water. As Kihyun went over to investigate he gasped, “Hyung, what did you do?”

Wonho sighed as he ran his hand under the water, a cut bleeding from his palm. Kihyun carefully took his hand and turned it over, inspecting the injury. As blood continued to trickle from the wound he scrunched his nose and put Wonho’s hand back under the water, making Wonho hiss slightly in pain.

Kihyun quickly went into their bathroom in an attempt to find anything that could be useful to stop the bleeding. He wasn’t sure if they owned a first aid kit, but after going through several cabinet drawers he managed to find a few bandages. Taking a small towel with him, he went back into the kitchen to help his friend.

“Give me your hand,” Kihyun said, gesturing to Wonho.

The elder singer seemed sickly as he looked back to Kihyun and held his hand out for him. Kihyun inspected the cut again and relaxed when he saw that it wasn’t too deep. He wrapped the towel around Wonho’s hand and put pressure around it, hoping that it would stop the bleeding.

“I don’t feel so good, Kihyun-ah,” Wonho mumbled.

So engrossed in Wonho’s injury, Kihyun hadn’t looked up to see his hyung’s face which had become extremely pale.

“Ah, please don’t get sick. We just cleaned up,” Kihyun said before carefully leading Wonho out of the room.

Kihyun led him into their room and helped Wonho sit down on his bed, his hands still wrapped around the other’s. After finally letting go he helped Wonho lay down, praying that he wouldn’t vomit everywhere. Wonho sighed as he leaned his head back, obviously fighting off whatever nausea that was plaguing him.

Carefully, Kihyun unwrapped the towel that was wrapped around Wonho’s hand and let out a relieved sigh when he saw that the bleeding had abated. He opened the bandages one-by-one and cautiously covered the wound, all the while Wonho had his head turned away probably trying not to get sick. After he finished Kihyun inspected his handiwork and then leaned over the elder in order to set his hand against his forehead.

“Hyung, you’re all sweaty,” Kihyun said, withdrawing his hand.

“Sorry. You know I don’t do well with blood,” Wonho mumbled back.

“You don’t do well with a lot of things, hyung,” Kihyun replied.

Wonho finally turned his head back towards Kihyun, his face still pale. Kihyun pushed Wonho’s bangs away from his face and Wonho smiled softly in response.

“Thanks for taking care of me, Kihyun-ah,” Wonho said.

“It’s what I do,” Kihyun replied in a light smile. “Now, I think you should rest especially while everyone is still out. You can get a good sleep.”

“Please stay with me. I’d feel a lot better if you did,” Wonho replied.

Kihyun momentarily looked away, trying to make a quick decision. Normally he would stay with his hyung as he would for any of his members. There had been countless times when he’d been in similar situations with the rest of them, but lately being around Wonho was making him feel differently than he normally would. It wasn’t that he felt uncomfortable or unpleasant–he just felt _different_ ; almost like he was embarrassed sometimes.

Shaking away his troubled feelings, Kihyun looked back at Wonho and motioned for him to make room in the bed. He wouldn’t leave his hyung alone if he wasn’t feeling well despite his own discomfort.

Wonho wiggled over to make space for him and Kihyun crawled beside him carefully, making sure that he wouldn’t hit his head on the bed above them. There wasn’t much space on the mattress or any of their beds for that matter, as four beds had to all fit in one room. Wonho had wiggled his way all the way to the wall in order to give Kihyun enough space. Despite this, Kihyun had to lay down closely beside him in order to fit comfortably and he could feel Wonho’s side pressed against him.

“How are you feeling?” Kihyun asked, finally settled in.

“A little better, I think,” Wonho replied.

Kihyun leaned his arm over and set his hand against Wonho’s forehead again to check his temperature. “You’re not clammy anymore; that’s good.”

Wonho hummed a response, his eyes having momentarily closed when Kihyun touched his forehead. It took Kihyun a little longer than it normally should have to withdraw his hand and he hastily looked away, feeling his face grow slightly warm.

His hyung hadn’t done anything to make him feel so flustered. All he was doing was laying down with his eyes closed, looking content and serene. His hair had become messy and tousled from laying against his pillow–bluish-blonde locks of hair sticking in all different directions. Kihyun wanted nothing more than to push his hair away from his face–the untidiness of it feeling like an itch that he couldn’t scratch and just had to be fixed. But he also wanted to do it just because he could.

Pushing the thought far down in his mind, the singer took his headphones back out from his pocket and put the earbuds in, quickly playing music from his iPad to disperse his feelings. He let the music play on shuffle but kept the volume on low and was surprised when Wonho leaned over to remove an earbud and placed it in his own ear.

“Do you mind?” he asked with a small smirk.

Kihyun shook his head and watched him for a moment before picking a new song to listen to. As it was playing he noticed Wonho picking at the bandages Kihyun had placed on his hand, seemingly not noticing that he was doing so. The singer pulled Wonho’s hand away to stop him, not wanting all of the effort he put into treating the injury to be for naught.

“Stop doing that, you’ll probably make it worse,” Kihyun addressed, carefully rubbing the bandages back down against his hyung’s palm.

Wonho hissed slightly but Kihyun didn’t seem bothered by it–Wonho was always very delicate when it came to pain.

“Sorry Kihyun-ah,” Wonho replied.

Kihyun continued to rub his thumbs down against the bandages, wanting to make sure that they stuck to the skin to prevent the wound from bleeding again. He did it gently and took his time with it, ignoring the fact that his hyung was carefully watching him. When the bandages had been fixed he was hesitant of letting go of Wonho’s hand. He could feel the other singer’s gaze staring through him and suddenly he felt himself become very nervous.

“Don’t stop,” was all Wonho said, his voice low; almost pleading.

Kihyun became completely motionless after hearing Wonho’s request. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. Was he in pain? Did this make him feel better? Were the bandages becoming loose again?

Kihyun finally picked his head up and looked at Wonho, his hands still wrapped around the other’s palm. With his free hand, Wonho ran his fingers through Kihyun’s hair and pushed his bangs away from his face.

“The pink really does look good on you,” Wonho stated, his fingers entwined in Kihyun’s hair.

Kihyun didn’t reply. He still holding Wonho’s hand absentmindedly, completely oblivious as to what he should do. As much as he wanted to take control of the situation and tell his hyung to get a grip on himself, he was frozen in place. He could feel Wonho’s fingers tracing circles in his hair and for a few brief seconds Kihyun let his eyes slip closed and enjoyed the sensation.

It was then that he felt it. He knew what it was–he’d kissed people before, but this was entirely different. Wonho’s lips pressed against his own, kissing him; he was sure of it, but he was too taken aback to open his eyes and see.

His hyung’s lips felt soft but hesitant, and unfortunately the kiss didn’t last long. Instead of deepening the kiss, Wonho pulled away and withdrew his hand from Kihyun’s hair. Kihyun opened his eyes and felt his face grow warm as he looked back at Wonho, whose cheeks were also red.

“I, uh. Sorry,” Wonho said, looking away embarrassed.

Kihyun scrunched his nose. He always disliked how Wonho frequently apologized for situations that were out of his control. Although this was ultimately

doing, Kihyun wasn’t angry or upset about it. If anything, he was frustrated at Wonho for apologizing.

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Kihyun said.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Wonho replied.

“Maybe not, but do I look like I’m upset?” Kihyun remarked.

Wonho looked back at Kihyun, his face still flushed. He inspected Kihyun’s face briefly, unsure of how to reply. “No?”

“No, I’m not,” Kihyun said.

“Can I kiss you again?” Wonho asked.

Kihyun sighed deeply and removed the earbuds from both of their ears, setting his iPad to the side. He looked at Wonho sternly–whatever hesitation he had been feeling before had subsided for the time being. “If you want to kiss me, then kiss me. Don’t ask for permission.”

Wonho didn’t seem surprised by Kihyun’s command. Instead, a small smirk played on his lips before he leaned over and pressed his lips back against Kihyun’s and kissed him feverantly.

This kiss was different than the first. Kihyun could feel the anticipation against Wonho’s lips as they pressed against his own; parting slightly to lick at Kihyun’s bottom lip. As if it were a reflex Kihyun’s lips parted and he moaned subconsciously as he felt Wonho’s tongue push into his mouth; Wonho’s fingers tangled in his hair as the kiss deepened.

Kihyun could feel his entire body becoming warm as they kissed–his skin prickling and becoming sensitive to every sensation. Wonho kissed like an expert. He knew how to kiss passionately and not sloppily; taking his time to explore Kihyun’s mouth and run his finger through his hair. He pulled Kihyun’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it, causing a shudder to run down Kihyun’s spine straight into his groin. The singer moaned in response, of which made Wonho pull Kihyun closer to him and kiss him more intensely. Kihyun could feel Wonho running his hand up and down his back as they kissed and finally stopping when it was on his ass. He gave it a small squeeze of which took Kihyun by surprise and jolted him, causing him to pull away from the kiss.

After the kiss had broken Wonho hastily latched his mouth on Kihyun’s neck, sucking and nipping at his tanned skin. Another moan escaped past Kihyun’s lips as Wonho greedily kissed him, leaving wet bruises in his wake. Kihyun’s hands found their way into Wonho’s hair as his hyung kissed him, sucking at the space right above his collarbone before his shirt got in the way.

Kihyun cursed as he felt Wonho lightly bite him and withdraw from his neck only to crash his lips back against Kihyun’s waiting mouth. By now both of them were lightly panting–their heartbeats quickened and filled with a need to subdue their lust. Kihyun rolled on top of Wonho, preferring to be in control of the situation and Wonho’s hands found their way back down to his ass. Wonho pulled Kihyun closer to him, squeezing his ass as he rocked his hips upwards against him. The sensation did nothing to help the obvious hard-on that was aching beneath Kihyun’s jeans, and without shame he grinded back down against his hyung.

“I want you, Kihyun-ah,” Wonho mumbled through their kisses.

Kihyun bit down another moan, trying to get ahold of himself and the current situation. “What time will the others be back?” he asked as Wonho started sucking on his earlobe.

“I don’t know,” was all Wonho replied, too overcome with desire to take any notice to the outside world. He gave Kihyun’s ass another squeeze, not helping Kihyun’s arousal.

“Hyung, we can’t do this. They could be back at any moment,” Kihyun said, attempting to ignore Wonho in order to think clearly.

“I’ll handle it,” Wonho replied before rolling away from Kihyun in order to get off of the bed. Standing up, he made his way to the door and promptly locked it before making his way back over to the bed.

Kihyun looked up at Wonho, doing his best to make eye contact in order to ignore the distinct erection beneath his hyung’s pants. Wonho smirked slyly down at the singer before sitting back down beside him.

“See? No problem,” Wonho said.

Kihyun wanted to laugh. “No problem? You can’t be serious right now.”

“I am very serious,” Wonho replied before leaning in closer to Kihyun and grazing his lips against the others’.

Kihyun was about to object to Wonho’s foolishness but was quickly quieted by his hyung’s lips. Kihyun groaned in surprise as well as arousal as his hyung swiftly moved on top of him and began kissing him more fiercely. The change in position was not something that Kihyun was overly fond of, especially when he felt Wonho’s hands move underneath his shirt and not knowing where it was going to lead. Despite his concerns, his lust was getting the better of him and he did nothing to stop Wonho from removing his shirt and then his own.

With bare skin now touching skin, Kihyun was rapidly unraveling. Wonho kissed and sucked on Kihyun’s collarbone before moving down his chest, nipping at his abdomen and then his hips. Kihyun couldn’t prevent his hips from rocking up against Wonho’s touch and wanted to curse at himself after having done so.

“Hyung, I can’t,” Kihyun groaned as he felt Wonho begin to unbutton his jeans.

“You can’t, or you don’t want to?” Wonho asked.

“I don’t know, ahh-” Kihyun loudly moaned as he felt Wonho’s hand move underneath his jeans and boxer briefs and grasp his erection. Wonho began to slowly stroke him, leaning down to press kisses against Kihyun’s neck and chest.

“I think you want to,” Wonho teased, giving Kihyun a small squeeze.

Kihyun almost yelped and wanted to smack his hyung across the head, but he rocked his hips upwards against Wonho’s hand instead, wanting nothing more than to relieve his arousal. Wonho smirked and ran his thumb against the tip of Kihyun’s cock, lightly twirling circles as he leaked precum, of which made Kihyun groan and arch his back.

Without hesitating, Wonho pulled Kihyun’s jeans off and then his own, tossing the garments aside. In that small span of time Kihyun managed to regain some sort of composure, needing nothing more than to address what was happening.

“Hyung, I need to tell you something,” Kihyun said.

“What’s wrong?” Wonho asked, confused.

Kihyun looked away and nervously scratched the back of his head. “I’ve never done it this way before.”

“What do you mean?”

Kihyun sighed, now embarrassed. “I’m a top. I’ve never done it like this before. I’m usually the one… in control.”

Wonho smiled, seemingly relieved. “Yeah, you’re quite the control freak, Kihyun-ah.”

Kihyun smacked Wonho playfully on his shoulder and rolled his eyes. “So what are we going to do?”

Wonho lightly smirked, seeming to be unfazed by the predicament. Instead of replying he leaned over and began kissing Kihyun’s neck, softly biting his skin.

Kihyun sighed and tried to push his hyung off but the elder wouldn’t budge. Instead, Wonho tangled his fingers in Kihyun’s hair as he kissed his neck before sucking playfully on his earlobe. Kihyun did his best to prevent himself from moaning, his erection twitching slightly beneath his boxer briefs. He had no idea what Wonho was playing at but wasn’t stopping himself from finding out.

Wonho removed himself from Kihyun’s neck and met his mouth instead, sliding his tongue inside the singer’s mouth as they kissed. As Kihyun groaned he felt Wonho’s hand travel back down to his hard-on; his fingers slipping inside his briefs in order to pump his erection. Wonho’s thumb slid back against the tip, making Kihyun involuntarily twitch in arousal. His hyung continued to agonizingly stroke him while they kissed, his expert hand squeezing the base and continuingly teasing the tip.

Kihyun broke from the kiss, his hands now wrapped around Wonho’s back and his nails digging into his hyung’s skin. Kihyun’s back arched from the bed as he attempted to rock his hips against Wonho’s hand, breathing heavily. Every time Kihyun tried to grind against him Wonho stopped, making the younger groan unhappily.

“Hyung, _please_ ,” Kihyun breathed, moaning as Wonho’s thumb teased the tip of his cock.

“Do you still want to be in control?” Wonho asked, continuing to stroke him.

Kihyun was unsure of how to reply, his thoughts too jumbled.

“I like seeing you like this, Kihyun-ah,” Wonho remarked, his breath hot against Kihyun’s ear.

“Please, hyung. I can’t,” Kihyun moaned, rocking his hips upwards.

“What do you want?” Wonho asked, kissing Kihyun’s jaw line. “Tell hyung what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Kihyun breathed, abandoning his previous concerns and practically tossing them out of the window. “Hyung, _please_.”

Wonho pulled down Kihyun’s boxer briefs and threw them behind himself before removing his own pants and briefs. Kihyun’s face reddened after noticing Wonho’s very evident erection pressed up against his lower abdomen. Wonho lightly smiled at Kihyun’s reaction, not at all bothered from being naked.

“Hold on,” he said before quickly removing himself from the bed in order to rummage through a container he kept underneath the bunk. After grabbing what he needed he crawled back onto the bed, positioning himself in front of Kihyun.

Kihyun swallowed dry spit as he saw the lube that Wonho was holding, knowing full well what he was about to do. Seeing the younger’s concern, Wonho kissed him reassuringly before positioning himself over him.

“I’ll make it feel good, I promise,” Wonho assured him.

Kihyun nodded and took a deep breath before hooking his leg up around Wonho’s waist so that he could get a better angle. Wonho squeezed a handful of the liquid into his palm and rubbed it around his fingers before moving his hand down to his ass. Kihyun gave him another small nod, about ready to tell him to get on with it and then he felt it–probably one of the most uncomfortable sensations he’d ever felt in his lifetime.

The singer scrunched his nose as he felt Wonho’s finger slide up into his entrance, the lubrication aiding the action but it was nonetheless painful. Kihyun’s back arched off of the bed when Wonho’s finger managed to slide fully into him and his hyung paused for a few moments, kissing Kihyun lightly on the mouth. Wonho carefully slid his finger out and then back in again, continuing the movements a few more times before slightly picking up the speed. After sliding his finger in fully he curved it upwards, grazing against Kihyun’s prostate and causing him to moan. Wonho smirked and repeated the action a second time, making Kihyun’s hips rock back against his hand. He added a second finger, making Kihyun groan in a mixture of discomfort and pleasure. The elder took his time, making sure not to hurt Kihyun as he stretched him, burying both fingers back into him before rubbing against his prostate again.

Kihyun writhed beneath him, his nails digging into his hyung’s back. Wonho quickened his pace, sliding his fingers in and out of him, all the while making sure to hit that sweet spot every time.

“Hyung, please. Just fuck me already,” Kihyun pleaded desperately.

“No, you’re not,” Wonho replied before carefully adding a third finger. The sensation caused Kihyun to loudly groan, burying his face in Wonho’s shoulder.

Wonho slowly pushed his fingers in as far as they would go, waiting a full minute before sliding them out and continuing the process. Although clearly uncomfortable, Kihyun finally relaxed after Wonho found his prostate again, an agonized moan escaping him when his fingers brushed against it. Wonho continued the movement again and again, his actions becoming sloppy from his own arousal and Kihyun’s vocalizations were doing nothing to help him.

“Hoseok, fucking _please_ –just fuck me,” Kihyun moaned, breaking formalities and calling Wonho by his real name.

The exclamation took Wonho by surprise and he moaned at the sound of his own name, promptly removing his fingers. Hastily, he squeezed another handful of lube into his palm and quickly coated his cock, knowing full well that this was probably going to be extremely uncomfortable for the other. Positioning himself over Kihyun, he guided his aching erection to his entrance before slowly pushing in.

Kihyun’s grip on Wonho’s back tightened; his toes curling from the uncomfortable sensation as he felt Wonho’s cock slide into him. It was extremely difficult and painful at first to push past the first ring of muscle, and Kihyun’s eyes were tightly squeezed shut as he tried to ignore the pain. Soon, Wonho’s cock slid fully into him, and the sensation of being filled to the brim was painful but also gratifying.

Slowly, Wonho slid out and thrusted back in again, this time going even more deeper. It was taking every ounce of self control to keep Wonho from fucking the life out of Kihyun. He bit his lip and squeezed the bed sheets to prevent himself from doing so.

“You feel so good, Kihyun-ah,” Wonho moaned after he buried his cock back inside him.

“Hyung, go faster,” Kihyun breathed, rocking his hips back against the elder’s.

“Does it feel good?” Wonho teased, pulling out slowly before sliding back in again.

“Yes, _please_ ,” Kihyun moaned.

“You don’t get to be in control this time,” Wonho replied before kissing and sucking Kihyun’s neck while he slowly fucked him.

Kihyun groaned in both annoyance and pleasure, making sure to dig his nails a little deeper into his hyung’s back. Wonho chuckled lightly and removed himself from Kihyun’s neck, thrusting into him a little more harder. His cock brushed against Kihyun’s prostate, causing the singer to let out a low, pleasurable moan. Wonho pulled out and thrusted back in again, positioning himself so that he’d hit the same spot. Kihyun moaned even more loudly and Wonho was almost concerned he’d have to cover his mouth to quiet him.

Wonho quickened his pace, holding the back of Kihyun’s raised thigh to better angle his thrusts. Kihyun’s hands were still gripping Wonho’s back, reddened scratch marks and sweat scattered on his skin. With every thrust Kihyun timed it so that he rocked his hips back up against Wonho’s, trying to bury his hyung’s cock as deep as it could go. The sound of heavy breathing and skin smacking against skin was all that could be heard in the dorm, along with the occasional explicative.

Feeling himself grow close to climaxing, Kihyun snaked a hand down to his cock and started to stroke himself, groaning as precum slid down his hand.

“No, I want you to come without that,” Wonho breathed, pulling Kihyun’s hand away.

Kihyun groaned in protest but was quieted as Wonho fucked him harder, practically screaming as his hyung slammed into his prostate.

“Hyung, I’m so close,” Kihyun moaned, rocking his hips back down against Wonho’s cock.

Wonho continued to thrust into him, practically fucking him without mercy. Kihyun’s audible moans had essentially turned into screams, and in the last few thrusts Wonho covered Kihyun’s mouth with his good hand.

Feeling Wonho’s hand wrap around his mouth sent Kihyun over the edge and he came as Wonho thrusted into him deeply, spilling onto his stomach as he moaned into his hyung’s hand. Wonho quickly followed suit as Kihyun’s muscles tightened around his cock; the tightness practically unbearable as he came. Wonho rode out his climax before he finally stopped, breathing heavily as sweat slid down his skin.

Kihyun didn’t bother to move as his hyung was still buried in him, trying to catch his breath. When Wonho finally did start to pull out, the younger let out a groan from the sensitivity.

Wonho fell down on the bed beside the pink-haired singer, his muscled back sleek with sweat. Kihyun didn’t dare move right away; the soreness in his ass already sending jolts of pain when he tried to. He managed to clean himself off with the bedsheets, despite the fact that they were Wonho’s.

The elder finally sat up and crawled beside Kihyun, laying his arm around his torso. Kihyun hissed lightly in pain and Wonho carefully positioned himself against him, lightly running his fingers along Kihyun’s arm. Kihyun turned his head to look at Wonho and raised a brow, curiously watching his hyung. Wonho met his gaze and smiled softly before pushing Kihyun’s bangs away from his sweaty forehead.

“I really do like the hair,” Wonho said.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up removing the tag "may be written slightly out of character" because what I may/may not believe is ooc is clearly different from what Kiho shippers think.
> 
> I appreciate that so many readers are leaving kudos and comments on my work, but I feel like it’s important for me to say that Kiho is not my OTP and what you take away from my writing may not reflect my actual beliefs.
> 
> So I cannot answer questions regarding Kiho or really comment on the ship because I don't have much to say about it. If I don't leave a reply on every comment then just know that this is why and I just probably don't know what to say.
> 
> Thank you~


End file.
